


Not Your Fault

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [21]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 46 years passed between zane arriving and him leaving the never realm, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 11, Pre-Season/Series 12, Request Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: So many people died under the Ice Emperor's rule.Zane only now finds out what had happened in the Never-Realm, none of it is good.To say he doesn't feel bad about it would be a lie.~Requested by CyberSearcher.
Relationships: Kai & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Kudos: 23





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberSearcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/gifts).



> Hope you like it CyberSearcher. Sorry it took me so long.

Only when the Ninja were safely back in Ninjago did Zane learn of what exactly he had done while amnesiac and under Vex’s control.

**_It was not good at all._ **

The nindroid was seated on the inner steps of the Monastery, going through the file that his teammates had put together on the Never-Realm and all that happened there.

So many people died, both Formlings and other Never-Realm inhabitants.

“It’s not your fault,” Kai’s voice sounded from behind him and Zane turned to see the Master of Fire approaching him. Kai took a seat beside the Master of Ice. 

“All those deaths in Never. It’s not your fault,” he elaborated.

Zane turned his attention back to the laptop which was balanced on his legs which he had the file pulled upon.

“But it _was_ , I gave the orders to the army which slaughtered those dozens of people,” he protested.

“No! Vex was manipulating you, he was _controlling_ you! If anyone should have the blame, its Vex. I-” A strange expression came over his face, “Wait, how long were you the Ice Emperor for before Lloyd got you out?”

A silence formed between them as Zane tried to remember.

“...It was many years - decades, forty-six years? If my chronometer was not broken,” Zane told him.

Kai swore quietly under his breath. “First Master, that’s a long time. I’m so sorry, I had no idea there’s a difference in time passing,” said Kai.

“If there was a way to get there and back, I’d go and murder Vex,” he muttered as small flames sprung from his hands.

Despite how bad he had been feeling, Zane laughed at his brother’s sentence.

“I think Nya and Lloyd would join if you were to do so. Careful, you don’t want to burn the monastery down again,” the Nindroid warned and the small flames disappeared from Kai’s hands.

“That wouldn’t be good, would it?” the Master of Fire stood up, “Come on, I think that Coles trying to cook something again,” he said as the Master of Ice followed suit.

As they entered the Monastery and made their way to the kitchen, Zane asked, “Didn’t we ban him from ever cooking after the hot pot incident years ago?”

“We did,” They opened the door to find a pot on the stove and black smoke wafting from it.

Zane crossed to space to turn off the stove before he opened the lid of the pot to see burn remains of what now looked like a bone-dry stew.

“A waste of a decent pot,” Kai commented as Zane threw the stew, pot and all, into the bin.

“Indeed,”


End file.
